Pencarian Harta Karun
by Luchia Hiruma
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 sudah berakhir/Naruto dipasangkan dengan Sai sementara Sasuke dengan Sakura/Sakura, apa kau masih percaya padaku?/RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

Pencarian Harta Karun

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, typo, gaje, abal, cerita suka-suka gue

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku sekaligus sebagai author baru di pair SasuSaku. Jadi…**

**Selamat membacaaa…. Happy Reading…..*teriak-teriak gaje \(^0^)/**

.

.

.

.

Perang dunia ninja yang saat itu berhasil memporak porandakan konoha dan sekitarnya kini telah kembali ke keadaan semula yaitu tenang dan damai.

Perang yang saat itu dimenangkan oleh pihak shinobi dan berhasil melumpuhkan Obito Uchiha dan Mandara Uchiha. Serta dengan kembalinya Sasuke Uchiha ke konoha maka lengkap kembali tim 7 yang sempat terpecah karena penghianatan Sasuke pada konoha.

Kini tim 7 ditambah dengan sai sedang berkumpul di konoha field untuk melakukan latihan bersama sensei tercinta mereka yang suka sekali terlambat siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake. # prok prok prok ( oke! Lupakan!)

"Grrrrr….. Kakashi-sensei kenapa lama sekali sih!" Naruto menggeram frustasi karena sudah kelamaan nungguin kakashi.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih Naruto?!" BLETAK. Begitulah suara pukulan Sakura yang didaratkan pada naruto.

"Iitai… sakit Sakura-chan…" rintih Naruto dengan sebuah benjolan besar muncul dikepalanya.

"Haaaii…. Aku dataaaang."

"Kau itu lama sekali sih sensei!" Naruto dan Sakura memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada Kakashi disertai dengan luapan emosi yang mendalam ( ? ). Sementara Sasuke dan Sai hanya melihat kelakuan kedua teman dan senseinya itu.

"Maaf.. maaf tadi dijalan a-"

"Lawakanmu itu sudah sangat kuno sekali kakashi "

"Haha… begitu ya Obito?"

Kalau kalian menyangka Obito Uchiha itu sudah mati kalian salah, dia masih dibiarkan hidup dan diampuni dosanya( ? ) oleh naruto dan yang lainnya sama seperti Sasuke.

" Jangan membuatku kehilangan muka didepan murid-muridku yang manis ini Obito."

"Kami tidak mau dibilang manis oleh mu senseeeeeiiiiiii….." jawab kompak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Cih." sementara Sasuke hanya berdecih saja.

Sai tetap dengan senyum palsunya.

"Haaa…. Kalian ini. Baiklah latihan kali ini adalah latihan berpasangan. Naruto dengan Sai, Sakura dengan Sasuke. Kalian semua harus mencari sebuah benda yang sudah aku sembunyikan di sekitar Konoha. Jangka waktunya adalah sampai besok pagi, kalu kalian berhasil menemukannya kami akan traktir kalian makan sepuasnya di Ramen Ichiraku."

"Hoi.. Kakashi kenapa kau melibatkan aku juga?"

"Kalau hanya aku saja aku bisa bangkrut." bisik Kakashi ke Obito

"Lalu apa petunjuknya ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar juga? Hmmm… sebuah kotak kayu berwarna ungu, isinya adalah yang akan membuat kalian terkejut." Dengan senyuman Kakashi memberikan dua buah petunjuk.

"Haaa.. petunjuk apa itu sama sekali tidak jelas." Protes Naruto.

"Hmmm.. kalau begitu pencarian dimulai dari sekang!" perintah Kakashi.

Meraka pun langsung berpencar dengan pasangan masing-masing.

**TBC**

**Author note:**

Kyaaa… fic macam apa ini? Ancur banget kayanya. Maklum ini fic pertamaku sih…

Maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang pas penempatan kata-katanya dan ceritanya yang terlalu pendek. Soalnya aku buat ini disela-sela mata kuliah computer, ya lumayan ada fasilitas gratis kenapa ga dimanfaatin iya ga? #Plaaakk

Oh iya hampir lupa, kenalin aku Luchia panggil aja Lu-chan atau Luchia juga boleh# emang ada ya orang yang lupa ngenalin dirinya ke orang lain (-_-")

Kalo ada yang ingin ditanyain tinggal PM aja. Jangan lupa RnR ya supaya aku bisa buat fic yang lebih bagus lagi.,,

Jaa…. Sampai ketemu lagi… \(^_^)/

NP: karena aku masih bingung dengan judulnya maka judulnya suatu hari nanti bias aja berubah. Kalo kalian ada yang mau sumbangin judulnya juga boleh ^_^. Karena kelemahan author itu ga bisa bikin judul.


	2. Chapter 2

Pencarian Harta Karun

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, typo, gaje, abal, cerita suka-suka gue

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku sekaligus sebagai author baru di pair SasuSaku. Jadi…**

**Selamat membacaaa…. Happy Reading…..* teriak-teriak gaje \(^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap. Suara langkah kaki yg melompati setiap pepohonan disekitar mereka menyusuri arah yg menjadi tujuan dari mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun kita cari dimana lagi ya?" tanya Sakura  
"Kita cari lagi di sekitar patung Hokage."  
"Hn... Ayo! Sebenarnya apa yg direncanakan Kakashi-sensei ya? Kenapa dia memberikan petunjuk yg sama sekali tidak jelas seperti itu?"  
"Entahlah, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hadiah yg dia tawarkan."  
"ehh… Tapi kenapa kau mau mencarinya denganku? Kalau kau tidak tertarik harusnya kau menolaknyakan?" tanya Sakura secara beruntun  
"Itu..."Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya  
"Karena aku merasa kau sangat ingin tau apa yg disembunyikan Kakashi-sensei,jadi aku ingin membantumu sekalian mengisi waktu senggangku." jawab Sasuke dengan gaya cool-nya.

Sakura yang seketika itu langsung menampakkan seburat merah muda di wajahnya yg menandakan kalau dia blushing mendadak saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hy. Kau kenapa? Cepat jalan atau kau akan ku tinggal."  
kata-kata Sasuke yg sangat dingin itu telah meruntuhkan keyakinan Sakura kalau Sasuke itu sangat peduli padanya.

'Dasar Sasuke-kun, dia tidak tahu apa kalau tadi aku sangat senang saat dia menghawatirkanku?' Inner Sakura menggerutu.

Sudah 3 jam pencarian mereka berlangsung, sampai-sampai Sasuke dan Sakura lupa kalu mereka berdua belum makan siang gara-gara terlalu fokus dengan pencarian kotak kayu berwarna ungu itu.  
Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan di kedai yakiniku. Sasuke dan Sakura memesan untuk dua porsi untuk makan siang mereka yang tertunda.

Setelah acara makan siang itu mereka melanjutkan untuk mencari lagi ditempat lain setelah pencarian mereka di patung hokage tidak ditemukan apapun. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencarinya dengan berjalan kaki, berhubung mereka baru saja selesai makan jadi ga bisa main lompat-lompatan lagi deh... # lupakan! Ok

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya akan turun hujan."  
"Kalau begitu kita kerumahku saja, kebetulan dekat dari sini."  
"Hm.. Baiklah."

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju mansion klan uchiha yang cukup sepi, mengingat hanya Sasuke dan Obito saja yang menghuni mansion itu.  
Keduanya sudah sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang diyankini sebagai rumah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sreeettt...

Suara pintu yang digeser yang terbuka. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian terdalam dari rumah itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah meja penghangat dan buffet disisi kanan dari arah pintu masuk. Diatasnya terdapat beberapa figura foto yang menampilkan sosok dua orang yang diyakini sebagai Itachi Uchiha serta adik bungsunya Sasuke Uchiha. Selain foto dari merka berdua terdapat juga sebuah foto keluarga yang sepertinya sangat bahagia terpampang jelas dari wajah difoto tersebut.

Sakura yang tidak berani menanyakan pada Sasuke tentang foto-foto itu takut membuat luka lama seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu terbuka. Sakura yang baru pertama kali ini masuk kerumah Sasuke agak sedikit canggung.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."  
"Hee.. Kenapa?"  
"Tidak hanya saja sepertinya aku sudah menemukan harta karun milik ku." Sasuke tersenyum manis, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu. Pikir Sakura  
"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura  
"Hn"

CTAAAARR

"Kyaaaaaa..." Suara petir itu mampu membuat murid kesayangan Gondaime itu ketakutan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, dia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke untuk merdam ketakutannya. Dan Sasuke pun tidak keberatan untuk dipeluk seperti itu, justru dia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya sekaligus menengkan Sakura yang sudah gemetaran karena saking takutnya.

"Ah. Ma.. Maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak sengaja" jika kalian melihat wajah Sakura yang menunduk itu, kalian akan tau kalau Sakura saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.  
"Hn. Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan pencarian?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku sudah tidak mau mencarinya. Habisnya diluar sedang hujan deras, biar Naruto dan Sai saja yang menemukannya."  
"Begitu. Malam ini kau menginap saja di rumahku kau juga tidak akan mungkin kembali ke apartement mu dalam cuaca seperti ini kan?"  
"Umm.. Iya, tapi kalau aku menginap disini bagaimana dengan Obito?"  
"Dia punya rumah sendiri"  
"Ooohhh..."

Malam sudah semakin gelap, tetapi hujan belum juga reda. Sepasang anak manusia yang kini berada di dalam satu ruangan ini sedang menikmati acara televisi berdua (author: dasar ga setia kawan sama tensendiri. Bantuin Naruto sama Sai tuuh buat nyariin kotak ungu itu. Sakura: males ah, mendingan duduk diem didepan tv sambil ditemenin Sasuke-kun :P)

"Sasuke-kun kau lapar tidak? Aku buatkan makanan ya?"  
"Hn"

Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya langsung menuju dapur yang dekat dari ruang keluarga itu. Ia lantas membuka lemari es untuk melihat persediaan makanan dirumah Sasuke kini tengah terkejut karena mayoritas isi dari lemari es itu adalah buah tomat kesukaannya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap sweetdrop apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk mambuatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat untuk seseorang yg spesial baginya.

Sreeng sreeng sreeng. Suara penggorengan dan spatula saling beradu menciptakan suara yang khas dari proses pembuatan nasi goreng spesial ekstra tomat. Bau yg dihasilkannya pun sanggup menbuat perut sang bungsu uchiha itu melakukan konser kelaparan (?).

Selesai juga Sakura membuat nasi goreng spesial ekstra tomat itu, Sakura menata masakannya di piring berwarna putih dan meletakkan beberapa potongan tomat yg banyak di piring Sasuke.

Sakura menata meja makan dan meletakkan makanan tersebut diatas meja dengan sendok dan segelas air putih menjadi pendamping makanan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, tapi ada yg masih mengganjal dibenaknya yaitu 'bagaimana dengan rasanya? Apa rasanya akan cocok dengan lidah Sasuke-kun?'. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menbuang pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

Setelah dirasa sudah selesai dengan persiapannya Sakura segera memanggil Sasuke untuk makan malam. (Author: cieee….. udah kaya suami istri aja nih? Sakura: terus, w harus bilang wow gitu?)

"Hmmm… Sasuke-kun bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dengan rasa sedikit takut kalau rasanya tidak enak.

"Hn"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun , aku hanya ingin tau kau menyukai masakanku atau tidak?"

"Hn. Enak, tapi…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya dan membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, tapi apa Sasuke-ku?"

"Tomatnya kurang banyak." Gubrak. Sakura hampir terjatuh setelah mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Mau aku ambilkan lagi?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura lekas berdiri untuk mengambilkan potongan tomat tambahan untuk Sasuke dari kulkas. Setelah selesai mengambilkan tomat Sakura kembali duduk ditempatnya kembali dan memberikan potongan tomat untuk sasuke.

SKIP WAKTU MAKAN

Setelah selesai dengan acara dinner dengan Sasuke, Sakura segera membersihkan peralatan makan yang digunakannya tadi.

"Sakura, sini kubantu."

"Eh, Sasuke-kun tidak usah biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Bukannya kau masih ada tugas dari Tsunade-shissou yang harus kau selesaikan?"

"Sudah selesai" Sasuke langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk membereskan peralatan yang sudah dicuci kedalam lemari piring yang berda di sebelah kiri bawah westafel.

**Ditempat lain**

Dilain tempat terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berteduh karena sedang hujan di dalam goa didekat hutan sebelah barat konoha (Author ngarang tempat ini karena ga tau wilah di konoha).

"Brrrr… Kenapa hujannya belum berhenti juga sih?" Gerutu Naruto pada Sai.

"Sepertinya hujan akan berhenti besok pagi." Sai membuat pernyataan yang menbuat Naruto kesal.

"Kalau berhentinya besok pagi bagai mana aku bisa mencari benda itu!" Naruto yang kesal mulai mencibir hujan yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Lagi pula kalau aku segera menemukannya bisa-bisa teme dan Sakura-chan duluan yang menemukannya."

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat sifat Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan permainan semacam ini. Lebih baik kita tidur saja." Ajak si pemilik senyum palsu itu.

"Huh. Yasudah kita tidur saja."

**Di Manssion Uchiha**

"Sakura, kau mau tidur?"

"Um. Iya, tapi kamarku dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidur saja denganku."

BLUUSSSHH

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah karena ajakan sasuke yang tidak wajar itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

CTAAAARRRR

Sebelum Sakura menjawab dia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara petir.

"Iya aku mau tidur denganmu. Ta…tapi jangan salah paham aku mau tidur dengan mu karena aku takut kalau harus tidur sendiri." Jawab Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo" Ajak Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

**TBC**

Balasan untuk Review yang ga Login

mako-chan: Sankyu udah review dan dinilang seru :*

Fathia Kinomoto: Ini udah aku next. Maaf ya kalau agak lama updatenya ^-^

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti dikamar sasuke? Entahlah aku masih bingung mau masukkin Lemon atau engga. Aku minta pendapat kalian yaaa….

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pencarian Harta Karun**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Rated: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: LEMON, AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, typo, gaje, abal, cerita suka-suka gue

**Ada yang kangen sama fic ini ga? ( Teriak pake toak ) Ga ada?! Oh ya udah #nangis dipojokan.**

**Selamat membacaaa…. Happy Reading…..*teriak-teriak gaje \(^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari yang menyembunyikan sang bulan malah mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang menbuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk bergumul dan tidur di dalam kamar di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dengan selimut yang menambah kehangattan bagi pemiliknya. Begitu pula dengan pasangan satu kelompok (baca: sejoli) yang berada didalam satu kamar yang lumayan luas dengan tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size sehingga muat untuk kedua orang itu.

Sakura sedang merasakan kegugupannya kerena sebentar lagi ia akan tidur di satu keranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang duduk di pingiran tempat tidur tersentak kaget karena sang pemilik kamar sudah kembali dari kegiatan mandinya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura yang agak memerah pun bertanya.  
"Kau kenapa Sakura?"  
"Um. Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju sisi lain dari tempat tidurnnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah besok kita akan berkumpul dengan Dobe dan yang lainnya besok pagi."

Sakura langsung mematuhi kata-kata Sasuke dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Berbaliklah, jangan membelakangiku seperti itu." Titah Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun membuat sang Uchiha itu tidak sabaran dan langsung membalikakan tubuh Sakura dengan agak sedikit kasar.

Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat.  
"Sasuke-kun.."  
"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sakura."  
"Eh"  
"Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku untuk membangun klan Uchiha kembali. Apa kau mau melakukannya untuk ku Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura yang bingung ingin menjawab apa hanya memejamkan mata dan menarik nafasnya berat.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke-kun."  
"Arigatou Sakura."

Sasuke yang perasaannya diterima Sakura langsung memberikan ciuman tanda terima kasih. Ciuman itu lambat laun berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai memaksa lidahnya untuk mengeksploitasi seluruh isi mulut Sakura dan Sakura pun hanya bisa mendesah karena menginginkan hal yang lebih.  
"Engg... ssshh.. sa-suke..kun..."

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau pasokkan oksigen milik sakura hampir habis dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya tersebut.

"Hah..haah..hah" Setelah ciuman tersebut dilepaskan, Sakura langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan yang lebih Sakura?"  
"Um. Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun bukankah aku sudah bilang akan membantumu untuk membangun klan Uchiha bersama?"  
"Kalau aku berbuat kasar katakana padaku."  
"I..iya"

Sasuke kini sedang mengeksploitasi tubuh bagian lain milik Sakura yang sudah terbebas dari pakaiannya mulai dari mulut, leher, belakang telinga, dan dada tidak luput dari penjamahan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai mengecup lembut dan mengulum payudara sebelah kiri Sakura yang lumayan besar. Sakura terus bergerak tidak bisa diam karena kegiatan Sasuke yang mulai ganas dan tak lupa Sasuke juga memainkan dada sebelah kanan Sakura.

Hawa didalam kamar itu lama kelamaan mulai menjadi panas karena kegiatan mereka berdua diranjang. Sakura mulai merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibagian bawah tubuhnya mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Engggh…. Sasuke-kunhh… ahhh…" Sakura yang menikmati kegiatan itu mulai meremas-remas rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke meraba klitoris sakura dan mulai memasukkan satu jari pada liang Sakura dan belumlama setelah itu Sasuke langsung menambahkan dua jari lagi pada liang Sakura sehingga sekarang ada tiga jari yang sedang mengocok liang Sakura dengan cara zig zag.

"Ahhh…ahh…Sas-suke…khunn…"

"Lebih….cepat….lagggiiiii…."

Sakura sudah merasakan kalau akan ada yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya terus menggelinjang dan akhirnya sampai juga.

"Enggghhhh…. AAAAKKKHHH….." Sakura menjerit karena mendapatkan klimaksnya pertama.

Sasuke tersenyum puas karena hasil karyanya dan ia pun merasa kalau ada cairan lengket yang keluar dari lubang Sakura dan dia langsung menjilat dan meminumnya hingga tak tersisa. Setelah meminumnya sampai habis Sasuke melanjutkannya ketahap yang paling menyenangkan. Sasuke segera menanggalkan semua pakaianya dan disana terlihat jelas kejantanan milik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak seperti tiang.

Sebelum Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya di vagina Sakura, Sasuke terlebih dulu memainkan kedua payudara Sakura setelah puas kini Sasuke melebarkan kaki Sakura dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan vagina Sakura.

"Tahanlah Sakura, kalau sakit bilang padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke mulut vagina Sakura.

"Aku mulai." Kini ujung penis Sasuke sudah mulai masuk kedalam lubang sempit Sakura.

"Aaaaaaakkkkkhhh… Sakit Sasuke-kuuuuunnn…." Pekik Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara waktu sampai nafas Sakura kembali normal. Saat dirasa nafasnya sudah normal Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggilnya dengan satu hentakan menerobos selaput yang menghalangi jalan masuknya kejantanan Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan kembali.

Sasuke memulai gerakan keluar masuknya dimulai dari tempo yang sangat lambat agar Sakura terbiasa dengan gerakannya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat karena permintaan dari Sakura sendiri yang membuat Sakura mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh... aaahhh..." Desah Sakura saat penis Sasuke menyentuh titik kenikmatan miliknya.

"Hahhh! Nhhnn!" Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menahan dirinya agar tetap tidak mendesah.

"Ennngggghhh…. A..ku.. ke-keluar….Aaaahhhh…." Sakura mendesah panjang karena klimaksnya yang kedua, sedangkan Sasuke belum sama sekali mencapainya.

Sasuke terus menerus menggenjot Sakura yang sudah klimaks dari tadi dan membuat Sakura mendesah nikmat lagi dan membuat Sasuke makin agresif untuk mencapai kepuasannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kini keduanya sudah mencapai klimaksnya bersama. Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Sakura dan berharap akan ada penerus dari klannya tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya tertudur pulas tanpa melepaskan milik Sasuke dari dalam diri Sakura.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi kini sudah bersinar terang yang telah membangunkan seorang pria dan wanitanya dari tidur karena permainan mereka semalam.

"Enggh… Ohayou Sasuke-kun"

"Ohayou Saku.. Apa kau menikmatinya semalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk disertai dengan rona merah diwajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Sasuke. Sakura merasakan ada yang ganjil dibagian selangkangannya dan dia baru ingat kalau semalam Sasuke belum melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Sakura.

"Err… Sasuke-kun bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.." Protes Sakura.

"Haah… Baiklah."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan miliknya dan membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah karena gesekan yang ditimbulkan. Setelah terlepas Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa bercinta yang dia lakukan semalam.

SKIP

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai dengan ritual pagi mereka seperti mandi, sarapan, dll mereka berdua lekas pergi ketempat perjanjian yaitu Konoha Field tanpa menemukan kotak berwarna ungu tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna ungu di semak-semak sekitar gerbang klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu sebentar." Intrupsi Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mendekati objek berwarna ungu tersebut daaaannnn….

Tarraaaa…..

Kotak berwarna ungu yang sejak kemarin dicari ternyata ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat ini kotak ungu yang kita cari-cari." Sambil menunjukkan kotak tersebut.

"Kau mau melihat isinya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sikap dingin yang seperti biasa.

"Umm…" Sakura mengangguk tanda dia sangat ingin mengetahui isi kotak tersebut.

Sakura mulai membuka kotak itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

Deg Deg Deg

Ceklek !

Setelah dibuka mereka melihat isinya yang ternyata sebuah novel Icha Icha Tactic dan Sakura otomatis langsung membuang buku tersebut.

"Kenapa dibuang Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memungut buku tersebut.

"Kakashi sensei pasti sudah gila, masa kejutannya buku mesum itu sih?"

Setelah mengomel Sakura langsung bergegas untuk menemui senseinya itu untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Disana sudah ada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang terkena flu gara-gara cuaca buruk semalam. Sedangkan Sai dia sedang membuat sketsa pemandangan sekitar (Apa yang mau digambar kalo pemandangannya ga ada yang berubah).

"Ohayou Sakura-chan.." Sapa Naruto.

"Mana Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari Naruto.

"Dia belum datang." Jawab Sai.

Naruto sangat ketakutan melihat ada aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Sakura yang seakan akan meledak jika ada salah-salah kata.

BOOOFT

Asap yang mengepul didepan mereka memunculkan dua orang laki-laki yang baru datang dan ternyata itu adalah Kakashi dan Obito. Sakura yang merlihat Kakashi ada didepan matanya langsung memberikan bogem mentah kepada Kakashi yang sama sekali belum siap akan hal itu.

BUUGH

Kakashi terpental sampai sejauh 10 meter karena pukulan Sakura sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria.

"Apa-apaan kau Kakashi sensei, menaruh buku mesum didalam kotak ungu yang kau janjikan?" Tanya Sakura dengan amarahnya.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura-chan, hadiahnya ada didalam selipan novel itu." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura yang penasaran pun akhirnya membuka buku tersebut untuk mencari hadiah yang berada diselipan buku mesum itu. Ternyata Kakashi memberikan tiket menginap di Negara Tsuki yang terkenal dengan penginapannya yang terbilang mewah, lalu untuk apa Kakashi memberikan tiket penginapan di Negara Tsuki tersebut?.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan tiket penginapan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke dan membuat keturunan Uchiha yang lainnya." Kata Obito yang langsung menyela jawaban Kakashi.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendelik tajam kearah Obito.

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan memberikan Sakura-mu untuk ku?" Obito mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya, kau harus mengalahkanku." Tantang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sudahlah. Oh iya Obito ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

BUUGH

Pukulan telak mengenai wajah Obito dan terlempar kearah yang sama dengan Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi hah!" Bentak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan hentikan." Kata Naruto sambil menahan Sakura agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja." Kata Sakura malas sambil berbalik.

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke ikut-ikutan Sakura (sejak kapan Sasuke jadi plagiat ?).

"Jadi latihannya tidak jadi?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan dulu, aku mau menyembuhkan lukaku dulu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin meminta dokter menyembuhkan patah tulangku." Kata Obito.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya sweetdrop dibuatnya. Dan Sai hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah guru dan teman gurunya itu.

**Ditempat lain**

"Sakuraa kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Pulang ke rumahku atau rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke

'Ya tuhan sejak kapan Sasuke-kun jadi cerewet seperti ini?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Eh tunggu tadi Sasuke-kun bilang apa? Rumahnya?'

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Sasuke-kun tadi apa maksudnya dengan rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan kejadian semalamkan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai, dan Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura saat ini tengah menahan rasa malunya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena menurutku hanya kau yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku dan mmenjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku nanti. Karena kau adalah Harta Karun yang paling berharga untukku." Jawab Sasuke yamg entah sejak kapan jadi romantis begini.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan tangisannya berlari kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan dibalas pelukannya itu dengan pelukan dari Sasuke dan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura untuk memberikan ciuman lembut untuk gadis-ralat wanitanya kini. Dan tidak disangka-sangka ada banyak pasang mata yang sedang mengintip kegiatan pasangan yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dangan muka cengo.

Sasuke menghetikan kegiatannya seraya merasakan adanya orang-orang yang sedang mengintip kegiatannya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak berpikir panjang dan segera membawa kekasihnya itu untuk pulang kerumah milik Sasuke.

**Ditempat Naruto**

"Apa yang tadi mereka berdua lakukan? Dan mau dibawa kemana Sakura-chan sama Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang mengerjapkan mata dan masih mencerna apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan pulang ke mansion Uchiha, aku ingin menginap di rumah Kakashi. Bolehkan?" Tanya Obito.

"Boleh saja. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Obito." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terbangun ditengah malam karena suara berisik.

**Fin **

Author note:

Gimana fic pertamaku ini? Update-nya juga lama, lemonnya juga kurang terasa. Ending terlalu maksa, terutama pas bagian isi kotak ungunya. Update lama karena aku bingung buat cari isi kotak ungunya sama bingung apa aku harus ganti ratenya dari T jadi M, (dasar aja aku rada mesum #plaaaakk) terus Sasuke-nya agak agresif ya sama Sakura? Sepertinya fic ini bakal ada sekuelnya, tapi aku gak janji bakal update sekuelnya tergantung pasokan ideku (?). Oke ini balasan reviewnya…

yukarindha : ini udah aku lanjutin. Sasuke kan emang selalu bisa cari kesempatan, makasih udah review…

Hitachiin Kaoru's : oke udah ku lanjut

hiruma hikari : iyaa dilanjutin kok ^^

Hira-kun : iya gapapa kok baru baca dan baru review, aku juga udah kabulin permintaan hira-kun buat di adain lemon #plaaaaaakkk

Yup segitu dulu dariku, sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya…

Matta ashita…..


End file.
